With the rapid development of wireless communication technology in recent years, various wireless communication products are ubiquitous in people's daily life in order to meet various communication requirements and applications. To ensure the security of data that is about to be transmitted, the data will be first encrypted, e.g., through Data Encryption Standard (DES) algorithm or Advanced Encryption Standard (AES) algorithm, before being transmitted. However, in some environments requiring low latency communication, the apparatus at the receiving end not only needs to receive the data timely but also needs to decode the received data rapidly so that the user or the automated apparatus can make a response in time. For example, emergency information that needs to be transmitted in Internet of Vehicles (e.g., danger warnings, crossroad warnings, directions guidance or the like) has timeliness, and traffic accidents cannot be effectively avoided if the emergency information cannot be obtained by the apparatus at the receiving end timely due to the encryption and decryption operations.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a transmission data protection mechanism, which reduces the time required to perform secure processing on the data to be transmitted and the time required to recover the data received so that the real-time information can be obtained by the apparatus at the receiving end timely.